A Light in the Darkness
by Trysta Moonclaw
Summary: Sunchaser finds himself alone in the world when Arianna dies suddenly. Now a new girl shows up, will he be able to form a bond with her in order to save the bond between animals and humans in Balinor? rated M for later chapters if there are any...


Trysta: ok, this is my first ever fanfic so please don't bite my head off if I got some things wrong *sweatdrop* and if the Sunchaser seems OOC I am really really sorry, I did the best I could.

Disclaimer: I have no rights whatsoever to the Unicorns of Balinor series!!! I just like fantasizing about it XD

______________________________

**Chapter One: Sunchaser's Dilemma**

Sunchaser wandered the forest alone, lost without Arianna, for she had been taken from him most cruely and there was no way for him to follow her. There was no one left to keep the link between humans and animals alive in Balinor.

He sighed heavily and shook his mane, his coat in a sorry state indeed, for it was all matted and there was mud and burs everywhere. He had stopped taking care of himself when Arianna had left this world and he refused to return to the Celestial herd even though the Dreamspeaker had come to his dreams many times to try and convince him otherwise. Chase had always shaken her off and forced himself to wake up at those times, he avoided all contact with other creatures even if he was the Lord of the Animals he no longer felt like it.

Chase jerked his head up in shock as he heard a moan come from beneathe some bushes to his right. It was a human sound and not normal for this part of the woods, the sound intrigued him to draw nearer to it. He gently used his horn to push the leaves of the bush aside and he gazed down upon a battered girl, who looked as if she had been beaten cruelly. She was unconscious but even while sleeping she still looked in pain, the sight of her compelled him in a way that nothing had in a while and he irrationally wanted to protect this human child.

The Sunchaser slowly maneuvered around the bush so that he might gain better access to the girl's prone form and he gently nudged her out from beneathe the bushes, acting as if she were a new-born foal. He nuzzled her cheek and breathed on her softly in the hopes to wake her up but she flinched away slightly from his touch remaining asleep. Chase sighed and slowly folded his legs to lie beside her and wait out her rest, for there was no way for him to move her alone but he wasn't going to get help and leave her by herself either. _She looks so defenseless lying there beside me..._ He thought to himself slowly and shook his head, what had gotten into him!?! He had never cared about a human like this since Arianna and he never thought he would feel so again.

However, looking back down upon the sleeping girl he felt his heart melt and his mind slowly gave up it's misgivings. He settled his head to curl slightly around her head and slowly closed his eyes, patiently willing to wait.

Aroya slowly opened her luminous green eyes with a soft groan, wondering where on earth she was. The last thing she remembered was being beaten to death by her dad after not pleasing him, she must have blacked out... She looked around in wonder, but how on earth had she ended up in a forest, they lived no where near a forest. She suddenly realized that there was a warm prescence by her side and she jerked away, only to stare in wonder at the beautiful creature lying beside her.

Aroya gasped as she realized that the creature was a unicorn, staring at his long spear-like horn that was at least 3 feet long. The beautiful ruby gem at the base of his horn sparkling in the dappled sunlight as he slowly breathed. Slowly he opened his eyes to look at her and they were the most wonderous eyes she had ever seen, as deep as the ocean and containing knowledge well beyond her reach.

"Ahh, so you have awakened," Sunchaser says quietly as he gazes at the girl, lifting his head to view her better.

Aroya gaped at him, _He can talk!?!_ she thought incredulously to herself. She made a conscious effort to close her mouth and slowly nodded her head.

Sunchaser hid his amusment as he slowly smiled at her. "What is your name, young one?" he asked her gently.

Aroya looks at him, startled by the question. She coughs slightly and says softly, "My name is Aroya."

Sunchaser smiles at her, "That is such a pretty name. I am called Sunchaser, but you may call me Chase." His eyes sparkle slightly as she hesitantly smiles up at him.

___________________________________

**End of Chapter!**

Trysta: *coughs slightly* so um... what did everyone think about my first ever fanfic?

Tara: yes... she must have... FEEDBACK!!! XD

Trysta: *blushes* please everyone read and review, I would really like to know if I should continue this or if I should just give up on fanfics altogether *looks away*


End file.
